Your Knight in Shining Armor
by ludwigs.violet.horizon
Summary: This was an idea from a fan on deviant to go back into time to Knights and Kings and Queens. Kevin, a Knight, is sworn to do whatever it takes to protect the royal family. Edd... Where is Edd!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My name is Kevin Dames. To be more precise though, my name is Sir Kevin Dames. I'm a Knight of the royal court here in Peach Creek. I am one of few who have been able to receive a Knighthood from the King of this land, King Magnus.

He is a magnificent King. He is strong and proud. He is never strict and is always quick to give pardon to those who deserve it. He is loved by all and has a love for all; his village is his family and he would do anything to ensure their safety.

Thankfully there hasn't been any feeling of war between the Kingdoms. Everyone seems to be on good terms with each other and trade has helped connect the neighboring Kingdoms with our own. Our village has fertile lands, best for growing big and healthy crops. A lot of the lands outside our kingdom are rocky and hard to grow crops. And with these fertile lands comes luscious grasslands that are perfect for raising cattle and sheep.

The main village is always peaceful. People are kind and generous with one another. There is selling of products produced within the village. And some are sellers from other lands, trying to sell their products to make a profit.

Everything would be perfect, if it wasn't for the court jester who is always doing something idiotic. I can't help but question why my Lord keeps him around. The jesters name is Eddy. Strange name if I do say so myself. He thinks practice jokes and playing scams on the village people is funny. To me, a knight, it isn't. He is just annoying and tricking the innocent people of Peach Creek. He should be put in the stockade for his crimes.

Oh, I always forget. There are actually two court jesters. One is just more interested in working in the kitchen than the other. Strangely enough, his name is also Ed. He is always talking about buttered toast and how he thinks it is good enough for our Lord to eat. Nonsense! The King needs hearty meals filled with meat. Ed doesn't believe chicken should be serve red to the King. The other day I remembered him asking the King if he would make a law against eating chickens. The King denied him his request.

I shook my head and stared out over the village. I needed to stop talking about those annoying scoundrels. I had to focus on keeping watch over the village. There were so many preparations going on for today's festivities that anything could go wrong and I would be of need.

I smiled as I looked at the sky for a moment. Today was a really special day. Today was the princess's birthday. She had finally turned eighteen and would soon be looking for a husband. It was rare for anyone to ever see her, inside or outside of the palace. She was a rare flower that only bloomed a few days out of the year to show her smile to the village and give them a wave.

The King always talked proudly of his daughter. Especially the day he gathered the Knights. He talked of how regal she was and how he never wanted anything bad to happen to her. He believed it was his job to find her a suitable husband.

He had looked around the room. "Maybe some of you would be interested in marrying my beautiful daughter?"

A rather quick 'yes' left the mouths of all those who were eligible to marry the princess. The King laughed and told us that maybe one of us would have the lucky chance. I shook my head as the horn that called for all Knights to meet went off on the tower of the palace. I tugged on the reigns in my hand and turned my house. We glided down the hill towards the cobblestone path; causing the women out an about to swoon as they watched me ride past. I couldn't help it. I was a lady's many after all.

The thought made me chuckle as I thought about how I could be the princess man. Ah that would be nice for sure. To be King of this beautiful village. I would do everything in my power to protect it. But I couldn't deny how I loved to have a sword at my side and a horse carry me through the trees and grass towards battle.

We galloped across the wooden door and into the courtyard of the palace. I was instantly greeted by the stable boy who halted my horse and helped me get down. All of this armor certainly was a pain at times. But I really did look good in it.

"Thy Lord wishes for you to meet him in the throne room," he said, taking the reins from me to lead my horse to the stables.

"Is something wrong," I quickly asked.

"Not at all. He just wishes to go over the plans for tonight on where Knights should stand to ensure the safety of the princess."

"The princess should be fine. I don't understand why the King is going so overboard with all of this."

"From what I have heard from some of the other servants," he looked around a bit and his voice got lower. "Sir Rolf intercepted word that some lowly bandits were thinking about storming the palace while everyone was gathered to steal any riches they can get their hand out, including the princess. Since everyone will be gathered in one room, my guess is they will try and steal from other areas of the palace."

"What," I gasped. "I have yet to hear word of this!"

He shrugged, "my guess is that they didn't want word getting out to everyone. And I'm certain they didn't want to frighten the princess with this information either."

I tugged my gloves from my hands as I made my way into the castle. Why hadn't I heard anything about this at all? Rolf and I had been very close. I was surprised he hadn't told me about this. Even better, I was surprised the King hadn't told any of the Knights.

In my haste and thoughts I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going. As I turned a corner to head to the throne room I was suddenly stopped with a thud and a soft 'oh dear'. I shook my head and looked at the person in front of me as they rubbed their face. Their hair was tucked away under a light blue vail that matched the beautiful gown they were wearing. Their face was pail and their eyes a beautiful blue that sent shivers down my spine.

It was the princess.

"My Lady," I was suddenly on my knee, my hand out stretched to help her to her feet. "I am truly sorry. Please forgive me. I was in my own thoughts and not paying much attention to my surroundings."

She giggled softly and placed her hand delicately in mine. "Tis all good, kind Knight. I, too, was lost in my own thoughts. So much to do on a day like today. Not to mention my father constantly reminding me that I have to talk to all the gentleman who come to the party tonight." She sighed, "so much to worry about."

I smiled at her, "you seem to have quite a full plate, my Lady."

"Oh," she pressed her free hand to her mouth. "Forgive me. It seems as though I have said too much."

I shook my head and helped pull her to my feet. "It is no trouble to listen to you, my princess. If ever you need someone to talk to, you can always count on a Knight to be there for you."

She smiled, "may I ask your name, Knight?"

I took a step back, "Kevin." I bowed, "Sir Kevin Dames, at your service."

She curtseyed, "it is an honor to have met such a respectable Knight, Sir Kevin."

I stood up straight. "It was an honor to run into you, my Lady. It is rare to see you out and about in the corridors."

She rubbed the back of her neck and looked away from me. "Father usually does not like for me to walk around unaccompanied. So I just stay in my room. I would rather be alone then be followed by people. But today I just needed to walk around to clear my head."

I nodded, "please stay safe, my Lady. If you'll excuse me, I must take my leave first. I must head to the throne room."

A smile crossed her face. "I am headed there are well. Would you accompany me?"

I smiled and held out my arm for her to hold onto. "I would love nothing more than to escort you."

She rested her hand on my arm and walked with me towards the throne room. The room was rather noisy with all the Knights gathered in one place. But the moment we walked into the room, everyone was silent. I couldn't help the smile on my face that said 'be jealous' as I walked the princess towards the thrones at the front of the room. She elegantly made her way up the couple of steps towards her seat before turning and curtseying.

"Thank you, Sir Kevin."

I nodded and took my place in line with the other Knights as she took her seat beside her mother. The King looked around the room for a moment. My guess was he was checking to see if all his Knights were there. Satisfied, he began to explain what would be happening for the night's activities. He explained where Knights would be posted and watching over the village people. He also explained that people who became too drunk or got too physical should be escorted out of the palace.

"And one other thing," he said sitting up straight, "all focus should be on the princess. Since there will be many people meeting with her to congratulate her on her birthday, there will be a Knight posted at her side for the entire evening."

You could hear the excitement in some of the sounds coming from the other Knights. They seemed all too thrilled with that. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. It's not like they would be able to try anything while at a huge party surrounded by people. And, just from our recent encounter, I could tell the princess wasn't the type of woman to excuse herself from a party with a man on her arm. She had much more grace than that.

"Sir Kevin Dames," the King said, his eyes focused on me. "You will be by the princess' side all night."

I nodded and bowed, "as you wish, my Lord."

As I stood up straight, my eyes met instantly with the princess' and a smile crossed her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The night came rather quickly and I found myself standing beside the princess for most of it. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I wasn't supposed to, it was my duty. But even if it wasn't, I think my eyes would follow her every move. She was elegant, in every form of the word. Her eyes glistened in the candle light and her beautiful laugh filled the air. I wouldn't mind being the man she called her King. To be at her side every moment of everyday.

I shook my head. I had to stay focused. She was the princess and I was her Knight to ensure that she was safe while greeting people who wished her a happy birthday. I had to keep a sharp eye. If what the stable boy had said was true, then there was no telling who it could be amongst the crowd.

My eyes scanned faces until they rested on one. He looked suspicious. He was constantly looking around they crowd and his eyes kept resting on the princess as if he was trying to figure out the best way to approach her. Or maybe, kidnap her?

I took a step closer to her and the face I had been staring at quickly turned away. That seemed rather odd and I couldn't help the feeling that crept over me that maybe the stable boy was right. Rolf did overhear and interesting conversation it seems. And they waited for tonight of all nights to put their plan into action?

To me, it seemed rather stupid. All the Knights were gathered in one room along with all the noble family members…

My thoughts slowed and finally stopped me dead in my tracks. All the nobility was in this room. The King and Queen, all the princes, the princess, rich families who were also considered of noble status. I took a step past the person closeted to the princess and wrapped my arm around her waist to pull her close. She was thin and easy to move in case we had to take off in a hurry.

She looked up at me and placed a hand on my armor over my chest. "Sir Kevin?"

I didn't look at her. My eyes were focused on the man in front of me who continued to twist back and forth, his eyes never focusing on me, but rather on the princess. I bit the inside of my cheek. If I were to sound an alarm and it turned out to be nothing, I would cause panic for an unnecessary purpose.

"Sir Kevin," the princess was louder this time.

"Ah," I looked down at her, "yes, my Lady?"

"Is everything all right? You're gripping my side rather tight."

"Oh," I let go of her side but didn't take my hand away.

Before I could speak there was a large blast that came from another side of the castle. Cannons? It had to be. There was nothing else that could make a noise that loud and cause the ground to shake in such a way. I pulled the princess tighter as people began to scream and run to all areas of the room, trying to escape from a possible attack.

"Protect the royal family," one of the Knights at the front of the room shouted and I saw two of the princes' jump to their feet to stand in front of their parents, blades drawn.

"What's happening," the princess asked beside me.

"I'm not completely sure, my Lady. But whatever happens," I looked her dead in the eyes—beautiful blue. "Don't leave my side."

She nodded. But it was unfortunate I was the one who had to break the promise. A blade swung for us and in order to protect her I had to push her behind me. I think she may have fallen to the ground but I couldn't look. My eyes were locked with the man I had been staring at for most of the evening. He had a huge smile on his face and he pushed harder against his blade, pushing me back a bit. He was rather strong for someone of his stature.

"Why don't you hand that pretty little lady over to me," he said. His breath was rotten and his teeth were brown. I could have gagged from the sight alone. "She seems to be a burden to you, mister Knight. Shouldn't you be off fighting dragons or something noble?"

"My duty is to the royal family," I pulled back a bit at swung at him, clashing blades again. "And since the princess is part of the royal family, it is my duty to protect her and not hand her over to some rotten bandit." We both pulled away and swung several times at each other. "However it is also my duty to dispose of creatures such as yourself."

The man laughed, "you seem so focused on this battle. Are you sure you are really that good of a Knight?"

I stopped mid-swing and turned just a tad to look behind me. She was gone; being dragged through the side door of the room that was surrounded by several other bandits.

"Kevin," she screamed as she was pulled out of sight.

I felt as if I couldn't move. But thankfully instinct kicked in and I was able to defend myself from an oncoming attack. I glared at him and his smile grew even more. I thought his smile could have ripped his face apart.

Oh wait, that's what I wanted to do. We fought for several more minutes, blades clashing. I swore sparks were flying from the metal on metal action. I certainly wasn't going to be the one who fell here. And I wasn't. When he finally took the wrong step, I swung; swinging my blade into his side, between his ribs. I twisted and listening for the cracking of his ribs beneath the sound of his dying scream as he fell to the ground in front of me.

"Kevin Dames," Alex hollered, running to my side with Rolf. "Where is the princess?"

I couldn't answer them because my feet were already carrying me through the doors she had been taken through. I had to get to them. That damn rotten bandit had been sent to occupy me so I couldn't protect the princess. I should have known better. I should have called to the other Knights. I should have been able to do my duty without problems.

The other two Knights were right beside me as we rushed to the end of the hall to look out into the courtyard. I could see her, through the darkness. She had been tied up and was sitting on the back of a horse, her hands probably tied around the rider. They were all getting on horseback and kicking them in the sides, riding off across the draw bridge.

"Raise the bridge," Alex called beside me.

But it was far too late. The horse she was on took off in a full gallop.

"Princess," I screamed.

"Kevin," I heard as she disappeared past the draw bridge and through the village.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Metal horseshoes pounded hard against the cobble stone as we raced through the village. It was dark and the only light came from the moon. Thank goodness it was full tonight. It helped light the way through the village and into the trees. I was in front. There was no way I was going to let the princess be taken from me.

I mentally slapped myself, "she was already taken from you, stupid."

I knew that. And I knew that I would most likely be punished for it. But I had to get her back at any cost. She was the only princess in Peach Creek. Who knew what those damned bandits had planned for her. Were they going to sell her to some foreign country? Or maybe keep her to themselves? The thoughts made me shiver.

"All right," Tobias, the leader of the Knights, screamed. "We are going to split up. Search every part of this forest! They will not get away! Go!"

"Yes," came from the rest of us as Knights broke off in every direction.

I raced straight. I had a pretty good idea of where they might be heading. Tobias must know too because his horse was right beside mine as we raced through the trees. Unfortunately, moonlight only helped in areas that weren't covered over. And the trees did a pretty good job of covering the ground.

"Kevin," Tobias called. "I'm sure they are heading towards the canyon's bridge to head into bandit territory."

"I believe that is where they are headed too, sir."

"Whatever happens make sure you keep going. The princess is the objective. Even if you have to give your life."

"I know, sir. My duty is to the royal family. I have already taken oath that I would gladly die for them."

And I would. The royal family was the kindest group of people I had ever known. They had taken me in, a small boy and let me work in the court yard. I fed the horses hay and got to watch as the Knights came back from their missions. The stories they told fascinated me beyond belief. I wanted to be one of them.

Tobias trained me. He saw a spark in me and the will to be a Knight. It was tough training, day and night. But I accomplished each task without fuss. I was wounded many times, but I knew that if I pushed forward, I, too, could be a great Knight. The day I was sworn in, was the greatest day of my life. I got to show the King that the little kid he had shown kindness too, was not taking it for granted.

But I had let him down the moment I went against instinct to move the princess. I was so afraid to create panic that I went against my better judgement. I was trained better than that. I knew the signs the man gave off. So why couldn't I move her away from there?

"There," Tobias hollered, his arm stretched out to point to a light source in front of us.

I kicked harder into my horse. They were definitely not going to get away if I had anything to say about it. We could hear them scrambling up a head of us. They didn't seem to be focused on us, but rather on someone biting?

"Knock it off," a man screamed. "She's biting me! Make her stop!"

"Didn't someone gag her," someone else hollered.

"I didn't think we had to gag her," yelled another.

"You idiots you always gag people we kidnap!"

"Guys we have company," someone else screamed, turning to look behind him.

"Stop now," Tobias hollered. "Hand over the princess and you're lives shall be spared until we return to Peach Creek!"

"Like hell," the one getting bitten screamed. "You want her? You can have her! She's trouble!"

My eyes grew wide as he sliced at the rope that bound her hands. He turned and pushed so she went flying off the side of the horse, and over the side of the cliff. She screamed and before I had time to think about my actions I was diving off my horse and over the edge of the canon.

"Kevin," Tobias hollered.

"Princess," I hollered, stretching my arms around towards her.

"Kevin," she screamed, reaching towards me.

Our hands touched and I was quick to squeeze her fingers before tugging her up into me. I wrapped my arms around her and turned us so I was falling, back first, towards the bottom. She was shaking and crying and telling me she was sorry for getting caught.

"It's not your fault," I said, running my hand up and down her back. "I was the one who let go."

Her eyes met mine in the moon light, "Kevin."

Then there was more darkness and… water. We plunged into the ravine and we carried down through the white water. Her arms were around me and mine we around her as we were carried downstream, smashing into rocks and driftwood. I silently thanked my armor for being as sturdy as it was. It hurt, that was for sure. But it hurt a lot less than if I was armor-less.

As the waters started to calm I could touch bottom and tried my hardest to push us towards the shore. It wasn't too difficult once the waters became calm. I carried her to the shore and gently sat her on the ground before collapsing to my knees. I felt exhausted. My adrenaline was running low. I had just spent it in a sudden burst as I jumped over the edge of a canyon. That alone should have stopped my heart.

I looked at her, "are you all right?"

She wasn't looking at me and her hands were in her lap, pushing hard. I rose a brow and shifted closer towards her. She screamed, held up both her hands, and told me not to come any closer to her. I stopped and my hands shot to the bump in her dress between her legs.

I shifted, grabbed the bottom of her dress and lifted.

It was there. I couldn't believe my eyes. She screamed and pushed at the dress, trying to get me to release it.

"A penis," I asked. I let go of the dress and turned away from her and she turned away from me. "I…"

I couldn't process this. What the hell was this?

She was silent for a moment. "I'm not really a princess…"

I choked on my own breath and turned to look at her.

…

Him.

"What?"

"My name is Eddward. I'm the youngest of six. And I'm also a male."

I couldn't breathe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

We sat in silence for what felt like an eternity. I had moved to lean against a giant rock. She was in front of me. No, he. He was in front of me. His hands in his lap and his face away from my direction. He looked like he wanted to cry. I wouldn't blame him if he did. A lot had just happened. And on his birthday no less.

I took a deep breath and rubbed the back of my head. I was still amazed at the fact that this man had been able to deceive the entire village for over eighteen years. The more I think about the man acting like a princess, the more it confuses me. Why would he put on this whole ruse? I mean, did the King and Queen even know that he was a man?

I wanted to open my mouth and I wanted to ask questions, but when his hand shot over his mouth to cover his cry I felt my heart sink. I really didn't know what was going on with this person in front of me. My instinct told me to reach out and place a hand on their shoulder. But something in my heart was telling me that might not be the best idea at the moment.

"You're probably wondering what is going on," his voice was soft and I couldn't help but think he almost sounded like a woman.

I shook my headed and nodded, "I just want to know what's going on. But you don't owe me anything."

"I do though," he said, shifting to face in my direction, his hands still in his lap. "You just saved my life after all." His eyes met mine for a brief moment. "I am the seventh prince to the royal family. But unlike my brothers, I never showed any interest in fighting or dueling or weapons or anything they were interested in. I liked reading and writing and stayed mostly to myself. My father was furious with this fact. He tried desperately to try to get me interested in what my brothers were doing. But nothing worked.

"My father happened to overhear my brothers talking about me over a late dinner they had one night. We weren't allowed to eat until we finished all our training for the day. I was never finished when they all were. I was always out past the sun set. It was always dark and I was usually in trouble for still being out after the sun had set. But, my brothers were joking around, about how I was more like a little girl than a man. And my father must have agreed.

"Right after he overheard my brothers, he told me I would no longer have to do sword fighting. He said I was free to read and write as I pleased. With one condition," he sighed, "I was to wear a dress and tell everyone that I was a princess. I was eight at the time. It's been ten years since then, and I think father has truly forgotten that I am a male. He calls me his daughter, even when telling me good night. He no longer treats me like a boy."

"Wow," came from my mouth before I knew it. "I never thought the King could do something like that. He seems the type of person who would accept everyone and anyone."

Edd shook his head, "my father has never really been that man. Maybe on the surface. But deep down, he talks badly about people. He breaks them down and tears them apart in his thoughts. He judges everyone the moment he lies eyes on them. If they cannot impress him within the first couple minutes of their first meeting, he labels them as uninteresting and not someone he would want to waste his time with.

"He must think very highly of you, though. You seem to be one of his favorite Knights. He talks highly of you often. And he even put you in charge of watching over me. He thinks you may become the next Captain of the Knights if you continue to do well."

I smiled, "I wouldn't mind that."

He chuckled softly and looked away from me to look at his hands. "I've never been able to tell this to anyone. All the house servants who take care of me know. But I mean outside of them. No one knows."

I watched him. His expression was one of complete and utter sadness. It made something in my heart snap. I couldn't say I knew how he felt. Because in all honesty I didn't. I had never had to lie about my identity to try and please anyone. I was a man; I knew it and everyone in the village knew it, especially the women.

"Don't you feel trapped living there? Why haven't you left?"

He shook his head, "it isn't that easy. Where am I to go? If I was to go to another kingdom, wouldn't that make me a traitor? But, yes. You're right, I feel trapped in my own home. When I'm in my room, I feel like that's the only place I can be me. I don't have to wear a dress and I can do as I please. That's why I am barely ever out in the corridors."

"Why don't you just tell your father you don't want to dress like a woman?"

He laughed, "He would probably look at me like I was crazy and ask why I wouldn't want to dress as my own gender. I told you, I think he has started to believe that I'm really a female."

He took a deep breath and rubbed his face. Again, silence fell between us as I watched him. He was shaking slightly, from being scared of what I would think? Or possibly the cold? Whatever it was, I couldn't stop myself for reaching for him. I grabbed him under his arm and tugged him towards me. He made a squeak in the back of his throat at the sudden motion. I pulled him into my lap and wrapped my arms around him. He was still shaking as he turned his face to look at mine.

"What are you doing," his voice was soft.

"Male or female you are still part of the royal family and it is my job to ensure your safety. Even keeping you warm from the cold."

"Aren't you disgusted?"

My brows furrowed as I looked down at him, "why would I be? There is nothing you could do about your situation, is there? If you were to talk back to your father, I'm sure things wouldn't be as good for you as they, well, were before we ended up here. No matter what happens, I promise I won't tell anyone."

He wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me, "thank you! That means a lot to me. Thank you."

He continued to thank me as he held me close. I wrapped my arms around him tighter as the pain started to spread through my body. I had been so concerned with keeping him safe and so surprised as his secret that I hadn't noticed the damage my body had taken from the fall. I could feel it in my side from slamming against a rock, and in my leg from trying to stop us in the rushing current. My arms were aching and there was a sharp pain in my back as I moved to reposition him.

More than likely, we were going to be staying here for the night. I had to make him believe that everything was all right and nothing was going to happen. For all I knew, nothing would. We were in the middle of a steep cavern. It was rare to catch wild animals down in this area. Hopefully the other Knights would be able to scale down the walls, or even take the path just a little further ahead to rescue us.

It made me chuckle. I was a Knight. I was supposed to be saving others, not having others save me. Whatever happened now, I had to ensure I kept Edd safe from everyone else.

"Thank you, Kevin," his voice was soft as he spoke the last few words before falling to sleep.

I held him close, "of course, my Lord."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sun rose in the east and I was wide awake to greet it. I hadn't slept a wink. I don't think I would have been able to even if I had tried. My brain was so full of questions and confusion that it was difficult to focus on anything else. I didn't even stop to wonder if the others Knights would find us. Instead, my thoughts were about this guy in my lap. I couldn't stop looking at his face. The more I looked, the more I think I could tell he was a male. But it was very difficult. His features were very feminine. It was no surprise the King had managed to forget he was a he.

I shook my head and pulled my thoughts away from him, including my eyes. It was rather quiet, besides the waters in front of us. I stared at the water as it rushed by. That ravine had saved our lives last night. I was grateful. But at the same time, I hated it. I had a pretty good feeling my leg was damaged. It was in pain ever since the "princess" fell asleep. My side ached, my back hurt; I was a mess. I really hoped someone found us soon because I wouldn't be able to climb up the cliff with her in my arms.

"Sir Kevin," I heard just off to my right. "I found them!"

"Jack," I tried to say, but my throat was dry and it only came out like a whisper.

"Hmm," Eddward sat up in my lap and looked over his shoulder to see the group of horses and Knights making their way towards us. "They really came."

"Of course," I said, this time a little louder. "You are very important to the kingdom, my Lady."

He jumped and turned to face me. "You will really keep my secret?"

"On my honor as I Knight, I swear."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my neck. "Thank you."

"Kevin," Tobias called as his horse pushed to the front of the line. "You crazy man!"

I laughed, "Hello, Captain."

"Don't hello me. You gave us all a heart attack. Who thought a Knight would be as stupid as to jump off the back of his horse and over a canyon cliff."

I couldn't help my chuckle. "My duty was to protect the princess. And I did."

"Yeah, well," Tobias got off of his horse and made his way towards us. "Still foolish." He held out his hand and help Eddward up. He eyed me for a moment. "You are hurt, are you not?"

Eddward twisted to look at me, shock and sadness on his face. Again, I couldn't help but chuckle. My eyes slid shut and I rubbed the back of my neck. "We were taken through the white water," I said. "Smashed into rocks and drift wood, and I tried my hardest to stop us the moment we got into calmer waters."

"So," Tobias and Rolf grabbed both my arms and pulled me to a standing position. "What you are telling me is that your sides, back, and legs are all in pain?"

"Never been able to get anything past you, Tobias."

"Of course not. I raised you from a small stable boy. What am I going to do with you?"

I smiled, "take me home and put me to bed."

Tobias laughed before turning his attention towards Eddward. "And you? Are you injured, my Lady?"

He shook his head, "no, no. Sir Kevin took very good care of me."

Tobias left my side for a moment to climb onto his horse. "Good. Then we shall all return home immediately. The King will be thrilled to see you, ma'am." He held out his hand and she took it. He pulled her onto his horse so she sat in his lap.

Rolf climbed upon his horse and helped tug me onto the back. I leaned against his back. I felt exhausted; like all the energy I had had escaped me. I briefly heard Tobias holler something before the horses stated to run back the way they had just come. Everything was becoming a daze and I couldn't clearly make things out.

"Kevin," Rolf said, causing my eyes to flutter open at the sound of my own name. "You sure you are all right?"

"I will be fine, Rolf," my voice was softer than I thought it would be.

"Did you even sleep?"

I shook my head a bit, "I couldn't."

"You should have at least gotten some sleep."

I chuckled, "I was protecting royalty. You should never sleep while you are trying to stand watch. Or, in my cause, sit watch."

Rolf chuckled, "I understand."

"I was scared Rolf." He was silent as I continued. "She was trembling from the cold, and I had no way to move in order to collect wood to create a fire. I held her in my arms, but the armor I wear was cold."

"Kevin, as the son of a shepherd, I know what it means to be cold. So I understand your feelings. You had every right to be scared. But the princess is a fighter. She is strong. I don't thinks he would have let a little cold bug her. And if you had told her you were wounded, I'm sure she would have gathered wood. You would have just needed to provide the fire."

I smiled at the thought, "I guess you're right."

I could feel my eyes getting heavy against as we made our way up the steep path that led to the top of the canyon. I tried to move my arms to ensure I wouldn't fall off, but none of my limbs were listening to me. My eyes slid closed and the last thing I remember hearing was Rolf telling me everything was going to be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I laid in bed, staring at the ceiling and wishing that more than anything I could move from my bed. We had returned home safely and Rolf and Tobias had managed to get me out of my armor and into a dry set of clothes. Rolf left to fetch a doctor and Tobias helped me into bed.

My eyes drifted towards my leg. It had been confirmed—my leg was broken. I had a pretty good feeling it was. The doctor told me that my side and back would heal within the next couple of days, so long as I continued to take the medication he gave me. Which only made me sigh more. I really hated taking pills.

It was quiet in my house once the doctor and Tobias had left. It was rather rare for me to be at home and doing nothing. I was a very active person. I loved to be out and about. The thought made me put my hands on my face and let out a heavy sigh. I was going to be stuck in this bed for weeks.

A soft knock came from the front door, causing me to sit up and look in that direction. "Who goes there?"

The door opened slowly and a familiar face popped around the corner, "Hello, Sir Kevin. Would it be all right for me to enter?"

I smiled and nodded, "Sure."

He made his way into my house, closing the door behind him. He stared at me for a moment, causing me to motion for him to come closer. A small smile was on his face as he made his way between the door and the open space that led to my bed. He took a seat in the chair Tobias had been sitting in just a little while before. He placed his hands in his lap and looked at me.

"Are you doing all right," I asked.

He jumped at the question, "should I be asking you that, Sir Kevin?"

I chuckled, "I just want to make sure you really are okay. We didn't really talk about injuries or anything last night."

A small red flush broke across his cheeks and he turned away from me for a moment, "No, no we did not." He turned back to face me with a smile, "To answer your question, I am perfectly fine. I had a few scrapes, but nothing worth bandaging."

"What did your father have to say?"

He sighed and rubbed his forehead, "he was freaking out, wanting to make sure that I was okay. He had three doctors in my room! Three! I told her I was perfectly fine and that you were the one who should have the doctor's attention. The moment I mentioned you he was freaking out even more. He kept asking me questions, never giving me time to answer them."

I laughed, "Sounds like a worried father. He loves his beautiful daughter."

"I guess. But then something strange happened."

I raised an eyebrow, "what?"

"When the doctors and servants had left and it was just father and I, he got real close and stay quiet. He looked at me for a moment before he asked, 'does Kevin know'? I was confused so I asked him for clarification. So he said, 'that you are male'. I was shocked. I had truly believed my father was convinced that I was female. It has been ten years and not once has he treated me like a son."

"What did you say?"

"I told him the truth. I told him that you had found out and I had told you why because you deserved to know. I owed you that much after you saved me."

"And the King? Was he upset?"

"Surprisingly, no. He asked how you took it, and I told him that you promised to keep my secret. He smiled and told me 'I knew I liked him for a reason'."

"So things worked out. I'm glad."

"Before father got up to leave, I asked him why he treats me like a girl still. And that, if he knows that I'm a man, why does he talk to the others about me getting married?"

"Hmm? What did he say?"

"He apologized. He told me he was sorry for pushing me into that type of situation. He also apologized and told me that sometimes he really does forget that I'm a man. We had this big long talk about it. I think we came to a better understanding about each other. And he told me he wants me to feel comfortable in the castle. He also told me that since I am eighteen now, he wants me to decide whether or not I want to stay a princess."

I stared at him for a moment before shaking my head. "Wow, that's a big decision to make."

"I know. And I'm glad that he gave it to me. But for so long I have been treated like a woman. I don't know how it is to be treated like a man. Or how it is to act like a man outside of my room."

I chuckled, "I guess we will have to do some hands on learning."

He smiled, "would you really help me?"

"Of course. You deserve to be happy, Eddward. And I have a feeling you would be happier as yourself; as a man."

He smiled and closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply. "That would be wonderful. I would greatly appreciate it."

"Unfortunately though, I won't be going anywhere for a while until my leg heals."

He gasped and his eyes darted towards my legs, "it's really broken?"

"Yeah. The doctor wrapped it up and told me to stay off of it for at least two months. He doesn't want me to do anything that will mess it up. And knowing me with my adventurous streak, I would definitely do something that would mess it up."

He chuckled, "you? No."

"Ha ha. I hear that sarcasm in there." I pinched his cheek and he laughed. "Just so you know I probably wouldn't have flung myself over the canyon cliff for just anyone."

He smiled, "then I am truly grateful."

For some reason the temperature in my cheeks rose and I had to look away from him. "Y-you're welcome."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I stood outside my front door and stretched, letting out a rather large sigh as I did. It was the first time in two months I had been allowed to go outside. The doctor has finally given me to okay and told me that my leg looked like it was in much better shape than before. I couldn't contain the joy upon hearing that news. Being bedridden was definitely the worst thing in the world.

"Sir Kevin," a soft voice I had become quite used to called from in front of me.

"Well now," I said, placing my hands on my hips and looking at the man in front of me. "Who are you? I've never seen you before in my life."

He chuckled and pushed gently at my chest. "You know very well who I am."

I smiled, "I've never seen you in men's clothing. How do I know you are truly Eddward?"

He tilted his head for a minute, as smile on his face as he pondered. "Question," He stood up straight, his hands behind his back, and a rather large smile on his face. "Would you jump over a cliff for me?"

I laughed, "Without hesitation."

"Well, then, there is your answer."

I chuckled and nodded, "So it would seem."

He swayed back and forth a bit, "Are we really going into town today?"

"If you want. I thought it would be a good place to start for some hands on training on how to handle yourself as a man."

"You aren't going to wear your armor into town?"

I sighed, "Unfortunately the doctor told me I still wasn't allowed to wear my armor or go back to work for several more weeks. So I'm just plain Kevin today."

He smiled, "Don't say that. You are a brave Knight, even without the armor."

I felt the temperature rise in my cheeks and had to look away from him. I rubbed the back of my head and thanked him before pushing past him, telling him we shouldn't waste any more time. He followed after me obediently as we made our way through the Knight's living quarters and towards the draw bridge that led into town.

It was alive, as always. People running back and forth from stall to stall while others hollered and yelled about their goods and how they were the best of the best. It made me roll my eyes with a smile. When I looked down at Eddward, he was in awe. His eyes wide and he looked around at all the people and goods.

"Sir Kevin," a woman called from a stall nearby. She was leaning over, her elbows resting on the wooden booth and her head resting in her hands. She has a beautiful smile on her face as she motioned me towards her with her finger.

I gently tugged on Eddward's sleeve and motioned for him to follow me towards the stall. His hands flew to his chest and I could have sworn I saw him shiver. I chuckled softly and leaned close to him so he could hear me over all the noise. I told him everything would be alright and that I wasn't going to leave his side. He nodded slowly and followed after me towards the booth.

"Hello, Sir Kevin," she said, her lashes fluttering.

"Good morning, Nazz. How are you doing this morning? Sell anything yet?"

Nazz sighed, "Not a thing. But it's still early."

I looked at Eddward before looking back at Nazz, "Shall we be your first customers today then?"

Her whole face brightened and she stood up straight. "What would you like?"

"Eddward," he jumped at the sound of his name and looked at me. "What would you like? I personally think the grapes are the best thing they sell."

"Oh, come now," Nazz giggled, "all our produce is divine." She then turned her attention from me and looked at Eddward, a smile on her face, "What can I get ya' darlin'?"

He smiled, "Grapes do sound rather nice."

"Just one bunch will be fine," I said, pulling out two silver coins from my pocket. I handed Nazz the coins as she handed Eddward the grapes. Eddward plopped one into his mouth and smiled happily, telling Nazz they were absolutely delicious. She blushed slightly from the compliment and thanked him kindly for his purchase.

"So," she turned her light blue eyes on me, "showing around a new Knight?"

"Um," I looked at Eddward for a moment as he popped another grape into his mouth, his eyes on me. "Yeah," I smiled, "he starts his Knight training soon. Thought we would get to know each other better first. Doctor says I won't be able to wear my armor for another couple of weeks anyway."

"That's horrible," she said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I know how much you love being a Knight."

"I'm still a Knight," I said, turning my attention towards Eddward. But he wasn't looking at us. Instead, he was looking at the grapes in his hand with an expression that for some reason made the hairs on my body stand up straight. He was upset?

"Sorry, Nazz," I said, brushing her hand from my shoulder. "We're going to go walk around some more. Maybe we'll see you a little later."

She seemed to be pouting at this but said goodbye anyway. I wrapped an arm around Eddward's shoulder as we began walking through town again. He wasn't looking at me and something in my stomach twisted. What was he bothered by now?

The saddened expression he wore didn't last long though was we walked to different stalls and met different people. Eddward was thrilled to meet people that were from outside of Peach Creek. He told me it was a great honor to meet people that were from other lands. He wanted to listen to their stories. We spent several hours talking to one man from Aridon Valley. He told Eddward about the beautiful creek that ran through the center of town and poured out into a giant lake. It was where they caught most of their fish that they tried to sell in other villages and kingdoms.

"He had a lot to say, didn't he?" Eddward asked as we made our way towards the edge of town.

"You seemed like you were enjoying his story, My Lord."

Eddward smiled, "You don't have to say that. Eddward is just fine when we are outside the castle walls."

I chuckled, "Then you may just call me Kevin."

He jumped a bit and looked up at me, "But it is your full title."

"And Lord Eddward is yours," I looked down at him and raised my eyebrows with a small smile.

He looked away, "I see your point, Kevin."

I laughed, "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

We made our way down a small dirt path and up a hill that overlooked the kingdom. A gentle breeze blew across the hill, causing the grass to sway and release a beautiful aroma. I sat in the grass and leaned back against the only tree that grew on the hill. I placed my hands behind my head and looked over the village. It was a beautiful view.

Eddward sat beside me, his hands in his lap and he, too, looked at the village. A smile crossed his face before he dragged his eyes to the grass in front of him. He places his hands in it and pushed, causing his hands to slide against the green surface.

"It's been a while since I have seen the grass," he said, his voice softer than usual. He turned his eyes towards me and everything within me stopped; my thinking, my breathing, and the beating of my heart. His eyes were a radiant blue—bluer than the sky above on the clearest day. They were bluer than the water that ran in the canyon we had fallen into. I loved that color.

"Thank you for taking me out into the village today, Kevin."

Even the sound of my own name caused me to freeze.


End file.
